


My Favorite Masterpiece

by AceQueenKing



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Blooming Rose, Cunnilingus, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 03:04:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11477301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing/pseuds/AceQueenKing
Summary: “Oh, so that’s why it’s called theBlooming Rose," Merrill said.





	My Favorite Masterpiece

**Author's Note:**

  * For [owlpockets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlpockets/gifts).



“Oh, so that’s why it’s called the _Blooming Rose_.”

Hawke looked down the bed. Merril, her face buried in the gap between Hawke’s thighs, looked fascinated – for all the wrong reasons.

“Merill!” Hawke gasped. “Not the sort of observation I was expecting.”  
  
“Oh, Sorry,” Merill said, one finger skirting her short, black curls on her cunt, no doubt feeling how wet she was. “It’s just, you’re _lovely_ , Hawke. A work of art.”

Her fingers moved quicker, two fingers gently separating Hawke's folds as Merill's mouth grew close and hot.

“Oh, Merrill,” Hawke sighed. “You have such a way with words.”

 


End file.
